Keep Holding On
Für die Version von Puck aus der Episode 100 siehe Keep Holding On (Staffel Fünf) Keep Holding On ist ein Song aus der siebten Folge der ersten Staffel, Spielverderberspiele, und wird von Finn und Rachel mit den New Directions für Quinn, gesungen, nachdem Sue Jacob Ben Israel sagt, er soll in seinem Blog über ihre Schwangerschaft berichten. Sie fühlt sich nach der Veröffentlichung des Blogs einsam, weshalb die New Directions ihr mit dem Song zeigen wollen, dass sie immer für sie da sein werden. Während der Performance weint Quinn und auch Finn ist den Tränen nahe. Das Original stammt von''' Avril Lavigne''' aus ihrem dritten Album "The Best Damn Thing" aus dem Jahr 2007 und ist der Soundtrack zum Film "Eragon" aus dem Jahr 2006. Charts Lyrics New Directions: Ah ah ah-ah-ah Ah ah ah-ah-ah Ah ah ah-ah-ah Ah ah ah-ah-ah Rachel: You're not alone Together we stand I'll be by your side You know, I'll take your hand Finn: When it gets cold And it feels like the end There's no place to go You know, I won't give in (New Directions: Woooah) Beide: No I won't give in (New Directions: Woooah) Beide mit New Directions: Keep holding on Rachel (mit Finn): 'Cause you know we'll make it through, (we'll make it through) Beide mit New Directions: Just stay strong Rachel (mit Finn): 'Cause you know I'm here for you, (I'm here for you) Beide (mit New Directions): There's nothing you could say (New Directions: Nothing you could say) Nothing you could do (New Directions: Nothing you could do) There's no other way when it comes to the truth So, (keep holding on) 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Finn: So far away I wish you were here Before it's too late, this could all disappear Beide: Before the doors close And it comes to an end With you by my side I will fight and defend (New Directions: Woooah) I'll fight and defend (New Directions: Woooah) Yeeah, yeeah! Beide mit New Directions: Keep holding on Rachel (mit Finn): 'Cause you know we'll make it through, (we'll make it through) Beide mit New Directions: Just stay strong Rachel (mit Finn): 'Cause you know I'm here for you, (I'm here for you) Beide (mit New Directions): There's nothing you could say (New Directions: Nothing you could say) Nothing you could do (New Directions: Nothing you could do) There's no other way (when it comes to the truth) So, (keep holding on) 'Cause, you know, we'll make it through, we'll make it through Beide mit New Directions harmonierend: Hear me when I say, when I say I believe Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly Beide mit New Directions: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeaah Rachel mit New Directions: La da da da La da da da La da da da da da da da da... Beide mit New Directions: Keep holding on Rachel (mit Finn): 'Cause you know we'll make it through, (we'll make it through) Beide mit New Directions: Just stay strong Rachel (mit Finn): 'Cause you know I'm here for you, (I'm here for you) Beide (mit New Directions): There's nothing you could say (New Directions: Nothing you could say) Nothing you could do (New Directions: Nothing you could do) There's no other way (when it comes to the truth) Beide mit New Directions: So, keep holding on Finn and Rachel: 'Cause, you know, we'll make it through, we'll make it through Finn mit New Directions-Jungs (New Directions-Mädchen): Oooh-oh (Ah ah ah-ah-ah) Oooh-oh (Ah ah ah-ah-ah) (Beide: Keep holding on) Oooh-oh (Ah ah ah-ah-ah) Oooh-oh (Ah ah ah-ah-ah) (Beide: Keep holding on) Beide (mit New Directions): There's nothing you could say (New Directions: Nothing you could say) Nothing you could do (New Directions: Nothing you could do) There's no other way (when it comes to the truth) New Directions: So, keep holding on (Beide: Keep holding on) Beide: 'Cause, you know, we'll make it through, we'll make it through Trivia *Der Song wurde bei The Glee Project gesungen, wenn ein Teilnehmer ausgeschieden ist. Die verbliebenen sangen im Hintergrund, während der Ausgeschiedene die Hauptstimme sang. *Viele des Casts, überwiegend Lea Michele, sagten in Interviews, dass das der Song ist, der Glee zu der Serie machte, die jeder liebt: "Ich denke, Glee wurde wirklich Glee (Freude)". *Das ist die erste Gruppennummer mit schwarz/weißen Outfits. Die zweite ist Hello Goodbye, die dritte Toxic, die vierte One of Us, die fünfte Fix You und die sechste This Is The New Year. Fehler *Während der letzten Zeile, war zu sehen, dass Finn Quinns und Rachels Hand loslässt. Aber in der nächsten Szene hält Quinn Finns Hand nach wie vor und lässt sie ein zweites Mal los. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 1 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Finn Hudson